<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keefitz au by iamsorryhehe (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855136">keefitz au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamsorryhehe'>iamsorryhehe (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drowning, Fluff, Hanging, M/M, Suicide, i'm so sorry for what i did, non-binary keefe, she/they keefe, transmasc fitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamsorryhehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>well i will do this later</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keefitz au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well umm sorry in advance and I hope you will enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*Flashback*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They were both sitting on Fitz's bed playing a starring game that has been going for two hours now. For two hours they held hands, felt each other's presence, listened to Keefe's playlist and stared at each other. Keefe then kissed Fitz, the kiss felt like a goodbye to Keefe but she didn’t bother to think about it. Fitz's family took a trip for a week that day they trusted their son to be able to stay at home for that period of time which means that Keefe got to stay with his boyfriend for the whole week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After staring at each other they decided that they could go to the museum today Keefe was excited to show Fitz the native art section there was a really pretty sculpture there was also the section about la belle époque that she wanted to show to their boyfriend, that section was really pretty it had a lot of fun lighting and some plants everywhere it was Keefe favourite section of the whole museum. They spent the day walking around and vibing, holding hands, they might have kissed in the bathrooms we would never know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally went home, took a quick shower and then watched a movie together. Fitz was between Keefe’s legs she was playing with his hair watching his bones in his back a feeling told her to hug him so she did they turned their boyfriend around and hugged them as she would never see him ever again. Fitz then kissed Keefe they kissed for a moment the movie was playing in the back Fitz went lower and started kissing her neck and collarbone. They laughed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They went into the kitchen and cooked something together, they made lasagna. They ate in the living room and watched another movie. Fitz took off his binder and then went on his bed with Keefe and they cuddled. Then Fitz asked</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Remember how I confessed to you?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Yeah you were so nervous that day you stuttered a lot too my hair was amazing that day.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- It was it was </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They looked at each other and started to fall asleep. The next morning Keefe’s dad told her to come back. They kissed a last time and then she left. Her dad lectured her about how they need to spend more time studying and that if she studied enough for the next two days she could go see her boyfriend. Happy with the deal she started faking studying she made many drawings for their boyfriend he liked them. Two days passed and she was heading to their boyfriend's house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then opened the door and went to his room only to find him hanging; they could still see Fitz's face showing some emotions. You could see how he was surprised at first then fear, sadness and then they stopped there was no moving everything stopped. Keefe, Keefe was emotionless you couldn’t catch a single reaction from her she just watched the body with empty eyes after an hour she came back to herself and called the police, they took the body, called his parents and questioned Keefe about what happened. After that Alden called her and handed them a letter he said it was something they found on Fitz’s desk she took it and then went home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once at home she seemed to finally get emotions back she screamed, cried destroyed things she just couldn’t accept it </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHY WHY WHY DID THIS HAPPEN WHAT WENT WRONG WHY I HATE HIM HE LET ME ALONE HE DESERVED IT I HATE IT. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For one month they didn’t open the letter. For one month she stayed angry at him and didn’t forgive him for what he did. Then one day she decided to open it to see what he wanted to say to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*letter*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, darling if this came to you I guess it means I am dead right now I’d like to first say that i am sorry and that you have every right to hate me you could even destroy this letter now and never think about me again and I’d respect your choice. Life for me started to be difficult these last few weeks it might not show but my family became less and less like good people to me. I started to feel like I couldn't make it anymore. I tried to make it, but I didn't manage to. This reason probably sounds stupid to you but just know that from where I am I am watching you and I hope we will see each other in many many years in the heavens. You could then let your anger on me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your dear Fitzroy Avery Vacker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reading this Keefe started to cry she cried a lot, for many hours the only thing you could hear was her sobbing and crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*present time*</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Keefe was in the lake drowning she wondered why was she remembering all this again why now why 3 years after it happened. As she slowly went deeper and deeper into the water she started to feel the air leaving her body it hurts it hurts so much she couldn’t bear it but she also couldn’t manage to continue living. She started to fall deeper and deeper and she then hit the floor and let out her last breath. She was dead. On the surface of the lake for a moment you could see Fitz and Keefe walking together finally happy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>